


it's christmas (in california)

by tulowhiskey



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Colorado Rockies, Holiday Sweaters, Light Family Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/pseuds/tulowhiskey
Summary: “You didn’t bring a Christmas sweater!?”  Nolan’s head pops up from their suitcase, looking disheveled and wide eyed, in a bit of a panic over the missing garment.“Why would I bring any sort of sweater to California?”





	it's christmas (in california)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilborghs (carebearstare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/gifts).



> Christmas prompt from my boo :) LY<3 
> 
> From the same AU-of-an-AU universe as [the last time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569692) I wrote these two. Still not beta'd, but I remembered the shift key this time! 
> 
> Title from [another gem](https://youtu.be/Vzg2iZoUFeo) from the wonderful Andrew McMahon.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Prompt: _you’re under the mistletoe so stop pouting and just kiss_.**

It’s not DJ’s first time meeting Nolan’s family, but it’s the first time he’s been a part of it, and - he’s not sure if it’s a California thing, a Cuban thing, or just an Arenado thing, but they’ve been here for maybe three hours at the most, and already their Christmas has been loud and crowded and interesting, to say the least. And this weird impromptu-yet-totally-planned-at-the-same-time family photo shoot that’s apparently about to happen is… _something._

It’s clearly a big deal. 

“You didn’t bring a Christmas sweater!?” Nolan’s head pops up from their suitcase, looking disheveled and wide eyed, in a bit of a panic over the missing garment.

“Why would I bring any sort of sweater to California?” He knows it’s the wrong answer from the first word, and Nolan’s expression changes to one of disbelief. 

“Because it’s _Christmas_! Whatever, I’ll find you one of my old ones.” He leaves the contents of the suitcase all over the bed and gets on his knees to start digging in his closet, mostly old sports jerseys and jackets, things kept by his parents for sentimental reasons instead of anything useful - but it’s a good spot for seasonal storage too, and after a few moments he comes out with three, tossing them all DJ’s way. “Here, pick one. All the sleeves will probably be too short, but it’ll have to do.” 

DJ caught exactly none of them, and looks up from where he’s picking them up. “And... why exactly do I need one?” 

It’s the wrong question again, and he can tell Nolan’s trying not to lose his temper with all of the stupid things he’s asking. “Because it’s a thing we do, okay? Can you just - _please_ , DJ.” 

DJ knows coming home is a big deal to him - he doesn’t very much, and hasn’t for the last couple of Christmases, instead staying in Arizona with the group of friends who had become family since he’d moved there for college. But now that they’re a _them,_ Nolan wanted to bring him back to meet everyone, to see how he lives, and most importantly - which to his credit, he confessed to DJ quite openly - to show him off a little bit. To let everyone see he’s happy and healthy and despite everything over the past few years, that he’s got a good relationship with a sweet man, and it’s real, and he’s never, ever, _ever_ going to meet a nice girl so they can stop asking. 

“What’s on yours?” He knows Nolan is giving him an exasperated look without even seeing it and quickly explains. “I just want to match with you, honey.” 

He’s met with silence for a moment before he gets an answer, Nolan’s voice tight with the frustration he’s trying to rein in. “Wear the green one, then. We’ll both have gingerbread men. Come on.” 

Nolan’s upset but trying his best and DJ knows better than to try and say anything else right now, keeping quiet and pulling the green sweater over his head. He stays that way as he follows him out of his room, back downstairs where everyone - his parents and brothers, as well as a number of cousins, aunts and uncles - is gathering. They’re all dressed up in Christmas garb, which he saw before Nolan dragged him upstairs - but now, he’s picked up on a loose theme: Nolan’s brothers and parents in tacky sweaters, a cousin and an uncle in festive headbands, another few family members all in red, green, and white stripes. 

And it clicks then - why his having a sweater was a big deal. DJ’s heart warms at the realization, and he can’t see much more than the back of Nolan’s head, but gazes at it fondly as he follows him through the crowd towards his parents. 

Nolan’s still in a mood from upstairs, but DJ lets him stew for now, just looking around and watching quietly as people gather for a photo then spread out again to let the next group pose, the chaos surprisingly controlled. It’s a few moments later, when his parents leave them to join a photo, that he finally looks over to him with a small smile. 

“Your mom hates your sweater.” They both hate small talk, but when Nolan’s moody, it’s the best way to ease him back into interaction.

He scowls, shrugging and looking down at the offending sweater, a gingerbread man on a red background with ‘Bite Me’ written in an old fashioned type above its head. “She always does.” 

“Are you gonna get in any pictures, hon?” 

The next question is met with a shrug, Nolan’s eyes meeting his only for a second before he focuses them elsewhere, feigning interest in what the adults are doing for their photo. “Maybe.” 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

This one gets a long pause before Nolan gives the same answer, though his tone softens enough to let DJ know he’s not, not really. “Maybe.” 

DJ says nothing for a moment, just reaching down and slipping his hand into Nolan’s, lacing their fingers together and stretching his thumb up to run along the woven bracelet around his wrist, light beige and identical to one DJ wears on his, except in opposing colours and with a single letter bead on each - Nolan’s with pearly white beads and a D in the centre; DJ’s with black twine and beads, and the letter N in the same position. Both a gift from one of their closest friends when he heard they couldn’t afford rings to mark their union just yet, and both treated with the reverence a wedding ring would be. 

The touch helps to settle him, but Nolan’s still looking sour. DJ bites on his lip, not sure what else he can do, when something just above them catches his eye. 

“Hey Nolan?” 

“Hm?”

“You’re under the mistletoe, so stop pouting and just kiss me.” 

The scowl on his husbands face quickly melts as he looks up to see the decoration hanging over his head then back to DJ, his eyes finally lighting up again. He starts to say something but DJ shakes his head and he grins in return, getting the message and pressing his lips to his in a kiss that’s tender and warm as much it is intense and needy - a kiss just as complex as the man it’s coming from. 

DJ’s not sure if the quiet that falls over them is real - if their kiss actually silenced the crowd of festive relations who may or may not support their marriage, or if it’s just everything that isn’t Nolan fading away when he kisses him. He does hear the click of a camera nearby though, and can’t help smiling against his husbands soft lips, glad that this moment will be preserved. 

Nolan pulls away after a moment, blushing and a little breathless as he looks up at him. “Happy?”

DJ stays close, leaning in and resting his forehead against his, kissing the tip of his nose. “Uh huh. Still mad?”

The sound that comes from Nolan is almost a giggle, tilting his chin up so his lips almost align with DJ’s, fighting back a wide smile, just needing to get one more word in before he’ll kiss him again. 

“Maybe.” 


End file.
